


I want Minho Hyung

by TheLunarRainbow



Category: SHINee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunarRainbow/pseuds/TheLunarRainbow
Summary: Minho finds Taemin in his bed, moaning out his name."Suddenly, he felt a strong, broad hand grip his tiny wrist firmly. Shocked, Taemin's eyes shot open. There stood Choi Minho."2Min smut, with a bit of JongKey.





	I want Minho Hyung

Taemin strolled down the hallway of the dorm. He was already enjoying the off day he and the other members had. Although just last night, he found out his hyungs made other plans for the day, leaving him to himself. He peered into Minho's room, to see if he'd left to play soccer yet, since it was still early in the morning. Taemin pouted when he peeked in, and saw the room was empty. He took a breathy sigh, and walked on by. 

Key's cackling laughter could be heard from outside of his and Jonghyun's bedroom, making Taemin grin.   
"Hyung!" Taemin called out to him from the doorway. He opened the door without knocking and saw Jonghyun with his crotch pressed up against Key's ass. Hands running up his loose fitted shirt. They were on or at least close to his nipples. Taemin was unsure if Key was being tickled or fondled. Either way, it was hilarious. Taemin giggled, "I thought you were going shopping?" At the sight of Taemin, Key nudged Jonghyun off of him, straightening his clothing back out. "We are." Key assured him, picking up his bag.   
"What are you doing today, Taemin goon?" Jonghyun asked, pulling a black hoodie over his head. "Are you going to hang out with your friends?" 

Taemin guessed he meant Kai or Jimin. "No, they're busy.." He lied. He thought of contacting them but he didn't really want to. The one he wanted to see was Minho. He had his eyes on him for a very long time. It seemed that no matter how much he tried to get Minho's attention though, it didn't work. In the way he wanted to at least. He turned on the charm, he thought he did everything right, but he'd still end up being the cute dongsaeng, instead of something more to him.   
"Do you wanna come with us?" Jonghyun offered, about to exit the room, with car keys in hand. Taemin just shook his head. "That's okay, Hyung." He declined. "I'll just watch One Piece and eat whatever Key Hyung left in the refrigerator." 

"Okay, Taeminnie." Jonghyun smiled brightly. He quickly ruffled the maknae's hair before exiting the room. "I'll be in the car!"   
Key was finishing up putting some jewelery and accessories on his wrists and fingers, checking himself out in the vanity mirror. He started to head out the door, until he felt Taemin grasp his arm to stop him from leaving. 

"Hyung? I have a question. Er, I need some advice and I have to tell you something." Taemin said, plopping down on the bed. "Do you have a second?"   
Key, noticing Taemin's expression was serious, immediately sat down beside him. "Of course! What is it?" he asked, facing the youngest member.   
Taemin took a deep breath. "I love Minho. Really, I do love him a lot! He makes me want to.. do things to myself." He licked his lips as he started thinking. "But, Hyung... I'd rather him do those things to me. What.. should I do?" Taemin asked earnestly.

Key blinked quite a few times, not expecting this was what he was going to say. "Oh, Minho? He is attractive and all.. well... you could.." He pondered for a moment. Then shot up, quickly shuffling over to Jonghyun's side table drawer, pulling out a quite fragrant bottle of lubricant handing it to the youngest. "Don't tell Jjong I'm lending this to you, but take this."   
Taemin inspected the tube in his hand, sniffing it once. "This smells just like candy! I wondered why you guys always smell sweet..." He squinted suspiciously. "And... what am I supposed to do with it?"   
Key picked up his bag, getting ready to leave again. "Choi Minho's not home and probably won't be for a while. Why don't you get into his bed and use your imagination for the time being. We can discuss other things later though." He suggested, stroaking Taemin's head before leaving the bedroom. "Text me if you need anything, Taeminnie! Fighting!" 

Once Taemin heard the front door slam closed, he stood up, blushing at the suggestion. Even so, he made his way to Minho's bedroom, leaving the door cracked behind him. "Until I can get the real thing.." He assured himself, stripping off his bottoms, already semi-hard from the thought of Minho on top of him. Taemin crawled into Minho's bed, sniffing the sheets. He took in all of the scents. He could smell Minho's musky cologne, his shampoo, and the manly scent that was just natrually his. The aroma was Minho's, it was like he was actually there. The excitement of the youngest's imagination combined with physically being in Minho's bed made his cock completely erect. He inspected the lubricant bottle and squeezed a bit onto his palm, swiftly pumping up and down on his shaft "Minho Hyung~" He called out, as he closed his eyes.

Taemin bit his lip as he lifted his slim legs and danced his fingers down to his entrance. Popping two fingers inside of himself. "Minho~!" He moaned softly, imagining Minho fucking him into the mattress. He started moaning Minho's name louder as the pace of his fingers hastened. His cock glistening with precum. He grabbed his cock to quickly finish, with the sexy image of Minho in his mind. Suddenly, he felt a strong, broad hand grip his tiny wrist firmly. Shocked, Taemin's eyes shot open. There stood Choi Minho.

Taemin was at a loss for words. His cheeks were flushed red seeing this man he loved right now, at this very moment. How long had be been watching? He didn't know if he should run, cry, or apologize. He was just stunned. He stayed in the same spot, staring into Minho's large brown eyes, waiting for him to react. Taemin opened his mouth to try and speak. As soon as he did, he was met with a hard, heated kiss from the older man. He was so completely stunned at this reaction. Minho's tounge explored every inch of his mouth, his hand still on Taemin's wrist, pinning it behind his head as the tall bronzed man kissed down to his neck. 

Minho loosened Taemin from his grip, as they partned lips. "Taemin-ah, I'm pretty mad right now." 

"Hyung--" Taemin began, fidgeting. "Are you really mad at me?" 

"You should've told me!" Minho scolded. He had always found Taemin so loveable and adorable. Seeing Taemin like this was even better. Cuter? Sexier? The feelings were different and so new. He wasn't sure why he made out with him, but he wanted more. He needed to hear it from Taemin too. That he wanted him. He stripped off his shirt, revealing his tanned, adonis-like abs and chest. 

"Hyung." Taemin sat up, and traced a finger up his toned torso. "I love you, and I want you.. Please take me." His eyes quickly darted to Minho's bulging erection in his pants. Taemin couldn't help but smile, knowing that Minho wanted to fuck him too.

Minho quickly freed his cock, removing his pants swiftly.   
Without being asked, Taemin grabbed a hold of Minho's throbbing cock and slid it into his mouth, suckling away. Earning him a few satisfied moans from the older man. Taemin looked up at his Hyung, his mouth filled completely. "You're so cute, Taemin." Minho gushed. Taemin leaned down. His ass was perfectly in view for Minho to see as he licked up and down his long cock. Seeing Taemin like this was proving to be too much for the older man. 

Minho moved his hips slightly, slowly pulling himself out of between Taemin's plump lips to prevent himself from coming too early.   
"Please, do it now!" Taemin begged. He quickly handed Minho the lubricant. Minho pushed up Taemin's legs until they were almost to his head. Grabbing the lube, he squeezed a bit onto two fingers. "You're really flexible, Taeminnie." He rubbed against his small pink hole. "Taemin-ah. It's so tiny. Can I even fit in here?" 

Taemin felt his cheeks blush and murmured, "It'll fit, Hyung."

Minho squeezed a bit more lubricant on his fingers until they popped inside with ease. He started feeling how deep he could go, until his knuckles were pressing firmly against his skin. Taemin let out a few gaspy moans and squirmed at the sudden feeling of Minho's thick fingers inside of him. His own fingers were quite bony in comparison. Minho scissored around inside of him, and smiled at the cute faces the youngest man was making. The older man slowly removed his fingers. "You doing okay, Taeminnie?" Minho asked, now hovering over him.  
Taemin nodded. "I'm fine. Can we... now?"

"Would you mind getting on your knees and face that way? " Minho asked as he lubricated his thick length.   
Taemin did as he was instructed. His face in Minho's bedsheets and ass way up in the air. His cheeks got warm, as he imagined how Minho was seeing him. 

Minho teased his entrance as he ran the head of his cock against it for a bit.  
"Hyung!" Taemin complained, pouting. He wanted to get on with it, as he was quite impatient.   
"Okay, okay. I got it." Minho apologized. It was kind of cute to see Taemin squirm. Although, he was cute doing anything really, he thought.  
Minho thrust into the thinner man with one fluid motion. Taemin whimpered in pain and pleasure as Minho filled him up completely. 

"Taeminnie?" Minho asked, checking on him. Taemin gripped tightly onto the bedsheets, wincing. Why was this man's dick so large?! He thought to himself. "Hyung, why is it so big?!" He complained. Minho couldn't help but crack a smile. "Ah, I'm sorry. Do you want me to stop?" 

"No.. please. Keep-- going." Taemin winced, knowing it would get better. Minho started out slower. He went slow, knowing the youngest was muffling his sounds.   
"Faster." Taemin muttered under his breath. Minho was unsure, he didn't want to hurt his sweet dongsaeng. "Are you sure?" He asked, with uncertainty in his voice.   
"Hyung, go faster and harder!" Taemin uttered louder. 

Minho complied with the maknae's request. He went all the way, even lifting Taemin's hips up as he thrusted. Taemin felt his entire lower half get lifted by the stronger man. His upper body seemed to be the only thing resting on the bed.   
Minho's bed shook back and forth as he continued to hit the youngest's prostate with every forceful thrust, earning quite a few pleasurable sounds. Taemin knew he was being loud, but he didn't care. He couldn't stop moaning Minho's name. 

"You're drooling, but still manage look pretty..." teased Minho, as he peeked at the maknae, who was clenching the bedsheets tighter now. His knuckles were almost white.   
"I'm----" Taemin began, he stopped speaking as he suddenly ejaculated. The white liquid rained down to the bed sheets he hovered over.   
Minho continued at the fast pace, closing his eyes as he thrusted into the thinner man. "Shit." Minho muttered, letting out a deep moan as the thrusting slowed, finally finishing.   
Once he released Taemin's hips, he dropped flat on the mattress. Minho plopped down on the bed, laying down beside him. He turned torward the paler man until they were face to face.

"Taeminnie." Minho began, propping his head up with a hand. "Minho." Taemin said in a deep tone, as if mimicing his voice.   
Minho grinned at the youngest member.  
Taemin sat up and crossed his legs. Then his expression got a bit more serious. "Hyung, do you like me? Not just like me but like like?"  
Minho shook his head and answered simply, "Like? Nope."   
Taemin felt his heart sink to his stomach as a rush of emotions came to him at once. "Oh you don't like.. like me?"

"No, I don't like, like you. Because I love you Taemin-ah!" Minho smiled, cupping the youngest member's chin, planting a tender kiss on his lips.   
Taemin again, gave into the kiss, touching the older man's cheek. When they parted lips, the youngest started hitting him lightly. "Minho Hyung~" He pouted. "You should've just said it. I thought you really didn't like me for a second."   
Minho snickered, and stood up. "Sorry, I won't do it again." 

"Why did you come home so early anyway?" Taemin asked, putting his pants back on. 

"I got a text from Kibum, saying to come home immediately because you needed me?" Minho said, picking up his phone to show Taemin the text.   
"Key Hyung did?!" Taemin asked in disbelief. He just started giggling, when he was reading the text message. "Ah... wow."   
The two heard a knock on the bedroom door. Both of them jumped when the door handle started turning.

As the door opened, there stood their soft spoken, leader. 

"Minho!" Onew groggily called out to him from the doorway. "I don't know what you were doing to Taemin in there, but I couldn't sleep because of it." 

"Jinki! I'm sorry.. uh when did you get home?" Minho asked, embarassed that Onew heard any of that, dressing himself quickly.  
"I've been home." Onew admitted, rubbing his eyes. "The walls are thin. Are you done? I like to sleep on my days off." 

Taemin rushed over to Onew's side. "Hyung, we're done. Go to sleep." Taemin turned him around and patted his butt on the way out. 

The youngest member climbed back into Minho's bed, snuggling underneath the thick navy blue covers, opening them slightly, gesturing for Minho to join him there.   
Minho complied and got in bed, yawning, embracing the smaller man. Taemin snuggled into his strong, warm chest and almost immediately fell asleep.


End file.
